In a system that transfers a screen from an application server to a client terminal, mismatch occurs in an arrival time of screen data in the client terminal, due to a process load amount of the application server or the client terminal, a network state, etc. Therefore, when the same screen appears cyclically (display of flickers, for example), it sometimes occurs that a screen that is regularly and cyclically displayed in the application server is not cyclically displayed in the client terminal.
As a technique to solve this problem, a system is invented in which an application server suspends transfer of a screen to a client terminal when the system detects cyclical appearance of the same screen, and the client terminal cyclically displays a stored screen.